


Let Me Make Mistakes

by Hyuntato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually I never know, Angst with a Happy Ending, I dont really know????, I guess this is angst??, I never wrote angst so this is a first, I still don't know what to do for tags, It gets kind of fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuntato/pseuds/Hyuntato
Summary: Bokuto makes a lot of mistakes, but it really can’t be helped. Hes human after all, and Akashi is too.





	Let Me Make Mistakes

The Fukurodani high school, boys volleyball team was made up of a group of dedicated players. Their captain and ace was one of the top 5, and their setter is quite skilled as well. The remaining members who play as the libero, wing spikers, and middle blockers were also highly skilled. They are the players that make Fukurodani a powerhouse school, and they are all human.

“Bokuto-san!” Akashi called out to him. Bokuto was running up towards the net. He took one more step before he jumped and slammed the ball down onto the other side of the net. The libero on the opposing side managed to get the ball back up. Most other teams might not have been capable, but right now they were facing Nekoma, another powerhouse school.

“Yaku, nice receive!”

“Kenma! Toss it to me!”

Bam!

The ball returned to Fukurodani’s side by a spike from Kuroo, but they were able to keep it from hitting the ground. The ball was sent to Akashi who quickly glanced towards Bokuto and set it to him again.

Blam!! 

This time Bokuto’s spike scored a point for his team. Their match went on into a third set and the players on both sides were growing tired.

“Akaaaaaashi!” Bokuto got into a running start and spiked the ball. He got blocked, letting Nekoma score a point. 

“Don’t mind Bokuto-san.” Akashi said calmly. Bokuto turned around with a little grunt of frustration. The next time Bokuto spiked, he didn’t even get the ball to the other side. It ended up hitting the net and fell to the floor. Bokuto continued to make little mistakes as the game went on. Some of them were minor enough that his team was able to pick up after him, but he was still off his game. Nekoma was able to take advantage and won the match with Fukurodani. 

While they were cleaning up Akashi had difficulty approaching Bokuto. Bokuto was obviously upset about all his mess ups during the match, but there seemed to be something else bothering him.

“Hey Akashi.” 

Akashi turned around to see Konoha and Sarukui, both with a look of concern on their face. 

“Do you know why Bokuto might be feeling so down?” Konoha asked. “He's been like that since this morning.”

“Really? Since this morning?” Komi called as he approached the group.” That’s a pretty long time to be upset.” Saru nodded his head in agreement. Yukie, their manager also joined in on the conversation. “If it’s any help, Bokuto did get back the grades of his test today. He might have gotten a low grade.” She said with a shrug. 

“Oh! that's possible.” Konoha realized. “Didn’t he study really hard for that?”

“Yes.” Akashi answered. “To have studied really hard only to get a low grade can really bring you down, especially Bokuto-san.”

“Well whatever the deal is, I hope he gets over it soon.” Komi said as he turned around.

Akashi wondered what it could be that is truly bothering Bokuto. If it was only his mess ups during the game it would make sense, and Akashi could easily cheer him up, but if he has been feeling down since that morning there has to be more to it. It could be the results of the test that Yukie has mentioned, but Akashi doubted it. One low test score wouldn’t be enough to bring down Bokuto for a whole day.

Bokuto was sitting outside staring at his feet. Akashi approached his upperclassmen, and called out, “Bokuto-san.” Bokuto looked up and turned to see Akashi walk up to him. It was dark, but Akashi could see the glistening tears forming at his eyes. Bokuto turned his head away and wiped the tears with his forearm.

“Bokuto-san...” Akashi said again more softly, “Did something happen? You were really off your game today, more than usual. The others even asked me about it.” Bokuto remained silent, still not looking in Akashi’s direction.

“Was it the test you were studying for last week? Yukie-san mentioned that you got it back today.” Bokuto shifted a little bit, but he didn’t show any kind of reaction. Akashi sighed and then took a seat next to Bokuto. He kept his head turned away from Akashi, the other waited patiently and then said, “You know you can tell me what’s wrong.” 

They sat in silence for a while, but it was broken by Bokuto who made a little noise that grabbed Akashi’s attention. “I messed up a lot today…”  
“You mean during our match with Nekoma?” Akashi asked with a slight tilt of his head.  
“No, no, not during the match...Well actually, I did screw up a lot during the match didn’t I?”  
“Yes, you did.” 

Bokuto was quiet again. He was gathering his thoughts together, recalling each of his mistakes from the day. “I made mistakes.” he started. “A lot more than usual.” Bokuto looked at Akashi, and Akashi was looking back at him, waiting to hear what happened. Bokuto looked back down at his feet and took a deep breath.

“This morning, I opened to door of my room and ended up hitting my mother’s head. It looked like it really hurt. Then, at school, I slipped on the stairs and reached for the railing, but instead I accidentally pulled at a girl’s skirt. She might have been a first year because she got really surprised. I apologized to her, but she was still pretty mad. Then there was the test Yukie told you about. I studied super hard, but on the day of the test, I couldn’t remember anything. I-I got lower than a 50…Oh, and then there was today’s practice match, and-”

Bokuto was cut off by the sound of gentle laughter. He quickly turned to Akashi who was slightly hunched over and holding his belly. “What’s so funny?” Bokuto asked with sniff. Akashi settled down and had a soft smile on his face. “It’s not exactly funny, but I find it kind of amusing that you were so worried over all that.”

“Of course I was worried! I made so many mistakes and-”

“But you always make mistakes.”

Bokuto was confused. He was aware that he has a tendency to screw up, but he was confused by Akashi. 

“You always makes mistakes,” he repeated. “Everyday you have one or two mess ups. Sure you had a lot more incidents than normal, but you aren’t the type of person to get down just because of a few mistake you made. They aren’t so bad that it will change your life forever.”

“Akashi…”

“Ah, well maybe that one test will be pretty bad…”

“Akaaaaashi!”

Akashi stood up in front of Bokuto. “You’re you Bokuto-san.” His voice started to get slightly louder, but not so loud that it would disturb anyone who was around. You’re only human, and humans make mistakes. Things like that happen, and it can happen to anyone. None of us are perfect, not even me.” 

“You seem pretty perfect to me…” Bokuto grumbled under his breath. It wasn’t loud, but it was enough for Akashi to hear. Akashi stepped closer, “Is that so?” Bokuto looked up and locked eyes with Akashi who then lowered his head to kiss Bokuto’s forehead. Akashi moved back to see a very red and shocked Bokuto. He smiled, but then turned around, feeling his own face heat up. He cleared his throat and then spoke, “Uh, well we should get going now Bokuto-san. It’s quite late and you will be tire-” 

He was cut off by the feeling of Bokuto’s arms wrap around him from behind. “Thank you Akashi.” Akashi smiled and pulled Bokuto’s arms closer around him. “Of course.” He said softly. “Now, lets go.”

-

Onaga received the ball and sent it into Akashi’s direction. Akashi moved towards the ball, getting ready to set to Konoha. 

“Akaaashi!!” Bokuto called out. Akashi glanced towards his upperclassmen, and set the ball to him. Bokuto hit it past the blockers, and the ball landed with a loud “bam”.

“Hey, hey, heyyy!!” Bokuto yelled out

“Alright!” the rest of his team cheered. 

Akashi made his way to Bokuto, sticking his hand out for a high five. “That was a really good spike just now.” 

“It’s only because your tosses are so good!” 

Saru served the ball and sent it over the net. The other team got the ball to go up, and sent it to the setter who set it to the wing spiker. Bokuto jumped up to block, but the spiker switched from a cross to a straight, scoring a point for his team.

“Don’t mind!”

“Bokuto-san, don’t worry about it.”

“It’s okay Akashi! It’s only one point!” 

“I should be the one saying that…”

Bokuto looked at the other team, “Man, I wouldn’t have thought that he would switch to a straight. But then again,” He looked back at Akashi with a smirk, “I’m only human, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!! I had the idea for this fic planned out a while ago. I think it was in August? But i never got around to write it until recently. I might make a series involving other ships, but with the same kind of concept?? I'm not sure yet, but again, thank you for reading!! :)


End file.
